Communication applications enable two or more users to communicate electronically using multiple modes of communication such as email, text messaging, media exchange, audio communication, video communication, desktop sharing, data sharing, application sharing, and similar modes. Some communication applications include additional functionality such as scheduling, contact list management, task management and comparable ones. Items such as emails, exchanged text messages, contacts, calendar items, etc. may be saved in special storage containers called mailboxes. Due to the increase in the used communication modes, shared amounts of data, and expansion of electronic communications, data generated by the communication applications may reach large amounts fairly rapidly. Due to design considerations, memory limitations, and other factors, mailboxes are typically limited to predefined capacities, however.
For example, in some email applications, user mailboxes may be limited to 100 or 200 GB. Some communication applications may provide a primary mailbox and an online archive mailbox, where older items may be moved from the primary mailbox. However, the archive mailboxes typically have similar size limitations as primary mailboxes. Thus, users generating large amounts of communication data may hit the limits fast degrading their user experience. Conventional solutions include manual or automatic export of data from the communication application to other data storages (e.g., regular file folders), but such exported data is usually not readily available to the communication application making this type of remedy not satisfactory for users.